


Checking In

by nothingwrongwiththerain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I had a moment after watching the end of season 1, I need them guilty battered and safe, One Shot, Stress, i dont know, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwrongwiththerain/pseuds/nothingwrongwiththerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan is safe back on Ghost, but kidnapping and torture are not so easily dismissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest of short scenes I just needed a moment of reflection between these idiots. I care deeply for Kanan and I feel like the happenings at the end of season 1 would create stress for him and Ezra.

Kanan waited for the door to shut before sliding grimly into a seat. 

He left Hera in the cockpit, with assurances all he needed was rest. The lie lacked conviction, but he didn’t have to sell it much. The crew was scrambling to prepare with the Rebel Armada’s arrival; Zeb was taking stock of Ghost with Chopper in tow, Kanan had heard the bickering down the hall. Sabine was likely following Ahsoka Tano around, desperate at their Mandalorian had been for details. 

Ezra. Kanan needed to check on his padawan but...perhaps not now. Dropping his head in his hands, Kanan looked to find space for the quiet, to balance out the last day, days, week? He didn’t know how long he’d been held in that chamber. He could he? 

The memories buzzed with static; peripheral blue hum before the pain. Kanan clenched his fists. That was over now; he was here, on Ghost. Forcing his eyes open he tried to relax his shoulders incrementally, breathing out. The overhead light clicked off and Kanan was on his feet before his mind could catch up. 

Sensors snapped the lights back on when he startled, bright illumination mirroring every entrance Grand Moff Tarkin made to check on the mind probes progress. 

Kanan couldn’t catch his breath. The unerring calm he found when he believed Ezra was gone and the last useful act he could accomplish meant ending the Inquisitor; that was gone.   
Ezra had survived, had returned for him, the crew risked everything. The moment the kid appeared, Kanan was desperately thankful for a reprieve. 

Now he felt foolish. And dizzy. 

“Kanan?” 

He turned so suddenly Ezra flinched. 

“Sorry,” Kanan got out. “I didn’t see you.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Ezra hesitated, framed by the door. “Hera sent me to check on you. Is everything alright?”

“Fine.” 

“Really? Cause you don’t look fine.” Ezra walked in, took the seat Kanan had vacated. “What happened in there anyways?”

“What do you think?” Kanan snapped. 

Ezra’s eyes widened before he dropped his gaze to the floor. “Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kanan was regretting his words before he finished the sentence. It wasn’t the kids fault. 

“No- that- that was uncalled for. I’m sorry.” Kanan activated the seat beside Ezra and flopped down ungracefully, wincing.

“Are you hurt? I mean-” Ezra cut off, guilty eyes trained on the stubby carpet. “Obviously. Do you want me to get Hera?” 

“It’s alright kid,” Kanan said, sighing. "Imperial interrogation isn’t useful if the subject dies. It’s all short term, high intensity.”

For the second time in a minute Kanan belatedly wished he could erase what he said from the air. Ezra had frozen up next to him, studying his hands. 

“So they did...interrogate you?”

“Yeah.”

They sat silent for a long moment, Kanan mentally kicking himself for opening his damn mouth. Like the kid didn’t have enough to worry about. 

“But you’re okay right?” Ezra blurted, turning abruptly to face Kanan. 

Kanan shook off his surprise at Ezra’s outburst and gave the kid a tired smile. “Takes more than that to stop me.”

Ezra didn’t lose the his suspicion entirely, but some tension eased from his frame. 

“Okay. If you say so.” 

Kanan nudged him with his elbow. “I do. And what about you Ezra? From what Hera told me you’ve been causing trouble of your own.”

“I was trying to save you,” Ezra said, throwing a hand up. “I know I shouldn’t have told Vizago about us, but I didn’t have a choice.” 

Kanan jumped his eyebrows. “What about Vizago?” 

“Uh. Nothing.” Ezra said, quickly ducking his head. 

Kanan stared for another second before deflating. “Nevermind.” He waved the problem off. “I don’t want to know right now.”

Ezra laughed weakly. “You really don’t.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Kanan sighed, “we can talk about this later.”

“Sure. Of course,” Ezra insisted. “Later.” 

Kanan let out a long breath, eye drifting shut. Next to him, he could feel Ezra relax as well, felt his presence begin to slip out of focus. He was a good kid, really. Kanan was still waiting to hear the door activate when he drifted off. 

-

That was how she found them, an hour later. Kanan had tipped back against the wall, face slack, arms sprawled at his sides. Ezra fared little better, head resting haphazardly on Kanan shoulder, mouth wide open. Master and apprentice, snoring away. 

Hera backed quietly out of the room, not bothering to hide her smile. It wouldn’t hurt to let them rest. If only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tiny study in their dialogue patterns. I struggle with Ezra.
> 
> Thanks for dropping by :)


End file.
